The Concept of Hope
by FI - Brengzeck-id 014
Summary: Apa sebenarnya konsep dari sebuah harapan? Selama ini aku penasaran dengan hal itu, dan dengan munculnya masalah dari salah satu temanku, perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengerti. #BadSummary, #Gaje, #Garing, Etc!


"Dih..."

Aku mengeluarkan suara aneh untuk kesekian kalianya, sedikit kesal dengan tumpukan kertas yang ingin kuperiksa satu per satu pada permukaan meja kayu di depanku. Sialnya, aku sangat yakin jika ingin memeriksa tumpukan kertas yang tingginya bahkan menyamai gelas besar berisi kopi hangat pada sudut meja pasti tak akan memakan waktu singkat.

Oh, ayolah!

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23 lewat, seharusnya aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidur, memeluk guling kecil sambil mengingau apa yang tengah kuimpikan, bukannya harus bergelut melawan tumpukan kertas bertuliskan jumlah uang yang tak sedikit. Bahkan, jika dijumlahkan semua, itu sudah cukup untuk membeli rumah, mobil dan juga menghapus kata 'Belum' pada status di kartu tanda penduduk.

Well, sebenarnya aku bisa saja tak kesal seperti ini memeriksa kertas-kertas keparat ini, jika jumlah uang yang tertulis disana adalah milikku. Alasannya, ya tentu saja sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, bukan?

Bahkan, aku bisa membuat salah satu rekan—teman mengutukku dalam-dalam karena mendahuluinya menikah, yang mana sebelumnya ia gagal nikah hanya karena tertikung teman sendiri hanya karena alasan klasik—Sumpah! Ini bukan candaan, ia memang tertikung oleh temannya, padahal dia sedang berjuang mati-matian mengumpulkan dana.

Oh, Obito... Nasibmu benar-benar menyesakkan sampai kami kadang menjadikannya lelucon untuk bahan tertawa.

Untung saja ia memiliki pantat sekeras baja, nasibnya yang ngenes itu sama sekali tak membuat ia emosi ketika dijadikan bahan candaan. Atau lebih jauhnya lagi, ia mendapatkan _Suicidal Thought_ maupun menjalankan rencana jahat seperti menghancurkan dunia karena lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang kadang tak memberi ampun ketika datang menghampiri.

Ha, tentu saja! Katakan! Katakan, siapa disini yang belum pernah dihantam kenyataan menyakitkan? Kalau belum, sebaiknya persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik...

Sekedar imformasi saja, pukulan dari kenyataan itu terkadang lebih sakit daripada kalian tengah asik-asiknya main bersama teman-teman lalu ibu datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Entah itu dengan sapu ijuk, kayu bakar, rotan atau senjata lain lalu dipertemukan dengan pantat. Serius ini! Sumpah!

Nah, berbicara soal kenyataan...

Jika membahas soal itu, pasti tak jauh dari harapan bukan?

Harapan dan kenyataan selalu—bahkan hubungan keduanya adalah mutlak! Contohnya tak perlu kusebutkan lagi karena pasti setiap manusia sudah atau akan mengalaminya...

Kutu kupret!

Pekerjaan yang kudapat dari tumpukan kertas yang seolah melihat dan menertawai kesialanku ini masih belum selesai dan aku malah memikirkan hal yang merepotkan—ya, walaupun aku sempat tertawa di bagian Obito tadi...

"Haa... Sepuluh menit berhargaku lenyap sudah."

Ucapku lesuh setelah menghela nafas panjang meratapi nasibku yang sial ini, namun seenggaknya besok pagi aku bisa meminta uang lembur tambah uang capek ke pak tua yang kikirnya panas-panas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Concept of Hope by. Bre- 404 User Not Found**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto or Anything will appears on this story not mine! Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and other belong their creator.**

 **Rate: M [For Language and other mature scene]**

 **Genre: Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Angst,Adventure and Parody?**

 **Warning: Long One-shot, Full-AU, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, IC for AU [Maybe, Mungkin Gaje, Mungkin Garing, Mungkin Suram, EYD seenak jidat, etc.**

Catatan: Untuk mencegah apabila hal buruk akan terjadi pada kalian setelah membaca FanFic ini nantinya. Saia dengan penuh tanah lapang penuh dada dan paha mengatakan... Saia minta maaf dan menyesal atas apa yang akan kalian baca di bawah ini! Karena minta maaf dan menyesal di belakang sudah Mainstream, jadi bilang di awal saja buat jaga-jaga, siapa tau ada niat gak baik muncul setelah membacanya Fanfic ini, XD!

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, bocah keparat, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Santai sedikit Pak Tua! Ini masih pagi. Dan ya, sudah keselesaikan semuanya. Terima kasih kembali."

Dih, dasar Bos—baca iblis—sialan! Setelah seenaknya melempar pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sendiri, malah menagih seperti debt kolektor gadungan. Seenggaknya berterimalah aku sudah mengorbankan waktu tidur sampai pukul tiga dini hari hanya untuk menyelesaikan tagihan yang mana kurang dari sepuluh persen dari total semuanya adalah upahku bekerja dibawah kepemimpinannya.

Aah, aku bukannya mengeluh apalagi tak suka bekerja dibawah kepemimpinannya pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan dengan gaya rambut sangar ala _Rock Star_ zaman baheula. Malah sebaliknya, aku sebenarnya senang bekerja bersamanya, suasana kerja yang sangat jauh dari keformalan dan basa-basi penuh omong kosong yang ditebar tempat-tempat kerja diluar sana demi menarik karyawan baru menjadi salah satu alasannya. Suasana ditempat ini sangatlah berbeda. Terlihat sangat jelas bukan dari caraku membalas pak tua tadi?

Ya...walau begitu, tetap saja yang namanya tempat kerja pasti ada persaingan ketat, entah itu sehat atau tidak.

Dulu. Ya, dulu... Sekitar setahun lalu, ketika bulan pertama bekerja disini, aku berharap suasananya yang sangat anti-mainstream membuat tak ada persaingan, namun malah sedikit melenceng dari yang kuharapkan—Nah, harapan dan kenyataan lagi bukan?

Aah, lupakan saja! Soalnya pak tua di depanku sudah mengeluarkan aura yang sama seperti buang air besar di kamar kecil yang mampet klosetnya, busuk!

"Errr, _Ossan_?"

"Hn."

—Oh, Demi Zeus! Tak salah lagi ini. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Mode Tembok Besar Cina pak tua ini sudah muncul.

"Naruto..."

"I-ya, ada apa?"

"Sasori..."

"Hah?"

"Sasori..."

Keparat! Aku tak tuli pak tua! Tak usah diulang segala. Atau... Dia yang tuli mungkin?

"Iya, iya Pak tua. Aku sudah mendengarnya. Kenapa lagi mahluk kelainan ganda itu?"

"Sasori..."

"Woiiy!!"

"Hn, oke-oke—Pfffttt..."

Astaga _Doragon_! Seandainya bukan dia yang menjadi sumber penyambung nyawaku untuk satu bulan ke depan, sudah sejak dari tadi kepala pak tua brengsek ini kuhantam pakai kunci pas ukuran besar. Sumpah! Wajah menahan tawanya itu loh, benar-benar menyebalkan untuk dilihat. Jika disuruh memilih, lebih baik aku mendengarkan Obito dan Sasori curhat soal hidup mereka yang super merepotkan secara bersamaan.

"Serius bocah? Sudah setahun bekerja disini, kau masih saja seperti itu? Lembek amat."

"Berisik lah, Pak Tua Kampang!"

Umpatku setulus hati mati-matian menahan hasrat tersulubung ingin menampol wajahnya itu. Sebenarnya, sih... kurang sedikit lebih, bukan hanya aku yang akan bereaksi seperti tadi. Yahiko dan Nagato yang berstatus karyawan paling lama saja bisa sampai ketakutan melihat wajahnya tadi. Itu seperti, seperti Sadako yang baru saja transgender.

"Oke, oke... Begini, nak—"

"Kubukan anakmu dan juga tak sudi aku punya ayah muka tembok, pelit pula dan jangan lupa tampang menyeramkannya itu. Jadi, tidak terima kasih."

"Hn, kau tahu Naruto. Pulpen bisa lebih berbahaya daripada senjata, bahkan bisa membunuhmu kapan saja. Mau coba gak?"

"Errr, Nggak usah. Terima kasih wahai ayah paling baik—"

— _Dengkulmu pak tua keparat!_

Mulutku benar-benar terasa panas memanggilnya seperti itu, bahkan isi perut yang belum sempat menyelam-menyelam seperti lumba-lumba di lambung serasa tengah berorasi ingin dikeluarkan cepat-cepat.

"Lupakan, lupakan. Wajahmu macam jamur basi yang dibawa Kakuzu kemarin saja. Begini Naruto, baru saja ayah Sasori datang—"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Siapa tadi? Ayah Saori—ah, Sasori? Sepertinya telingaku lagi gangguan sinyal deh. Nggak mungkin banget ayah mahluk berkelainan ganda datang jauh-jauh kesini."

Tentu saja aku akan terkejut dan tak mau percaya. Serius? Jika cerita Sasori memang benar, kenapa baru sekarang?

"Jangan asal motong, bego!"

"Dih, santai pak tua! Nggak perlu emosi segala."

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sepertinya masalah rumit datang menghampiri kita lagi. Dan kau tau jawaban Sasori yang berada di Kyoto menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya?"

Heh, tanpa kau beritahu jawaban Sasori, sudah lebih dulu aku mengetahuinya.

Lalu, Pak tua di depanku ini melanjutkan ceritanya soal tamu tak diundang tadi pagi. Sungguh, yang bisa kulakukan hanya tertawa miris mendengarnya.

Serius?

Orang tua sendiri meragukan hubungan anak-anaknya? Sejauh mana sih ketitidakpercayaan—bukan, bukan! Ketidaktahuan ayah Sasori pada kehidupan yang sudah dilalui anak-anaknya sampai berspekulasi gila macam tadi?

Agaknya, kubaru menyesali bangun agak telat tadi pagi. Ya, walau itu bukan niat awal karena seenak dengkul pria tua sialan di depanku ini yang menyerahkan tumpukan kertas laknat semalam.

Lepas menceritakan semua kejadian tadi pagi, Pak Tua ini tersenyum penuh arti—arti jahat dan jujur saja, itu sedikit menjijikan untuk dilihat... Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada niat terselubung yang pastinya buruk dibalik senyum hampir mirip psikopat itu.

"Jadi, kuserahkan semuanya padamu, nak!"

 _Apa aku bilang?! KAMPANG EMANG PAK TUA SATU INI!_

 **.**

 **.**

Sial! Benar-benar sial! Terkutuklah kau dan perintah ngeselinmu, pak tua kampang!

Dua hari sudah berlalu seusai Pak Tua, atau kupanggil saja dia _Kuso-Jiji_ kembali seenak jidat lebarnya yang ingin sekali kutampol lagi-lagi melempar masalah lain untukku. Bukan mengeluh sih, cuma sedikit tak enak pada Sasori yang harusnya aku tak perlu ikut campur masalah merepotkannya dengan keluarganya, tepatnya ayahnya. Dan juga bikin hidupku macam ibu-ibu kompleks yang kumpul-kumpul sambil membicarakan aib seseorang di tukang sayur keliling.

Hanya saja, _Kuso-Jiji_ kasih ancaman mengerikan potong gaji segala kalau sampai Sasori tak cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Merepotkan sangat oii, _Kuso-jiji_! Ya dengan sangat terpaksa, dicampur ketidakrelaan serta ogah-ogahan tingkat sepuluh akan kulakukan apa yang minta.

Keparat _lah!_

Saking seriusnya kumemikirkan semuanya, tak sadar kusudah memasuki ruangan santai gedung bobrok yang kami semua menyebutnya kandang kuda. Dalam ruangan itu, ada pria berambut modelnya mirip denganku tapi beda di warna—jangan berpikir dia saudaraku. Nggak ya, nggak! Ku tak sudi dunia akhirat punya saudara sepertinya. Pria itu tengah duduk pada satu dari sembilan kursi yang mengelilingi satu meja oval di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Wahai temanku, kau terlihat kacau malam ini. Ada apa gerangan, heh?"

 _Dengkulmu ada apa gerangan, keparat! Dan apa-apaan bahasamu itu? Gak cocok dengan image hancurmu itu!_

Oh, Demi buku Zetsu yang isinya kumpulan aib pegawai disini, salahku apa coba? Lepas dari mahluk kampang, ketemu mahluk yang fikirannya sudah benar-benar hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yahiko, si pemegang aib terbanyak sekaligus termesum nomor dua disini.

Oh, ayolah! Dia sebenarnya tahu apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiranku dan pura-pura bego—yang nyatanya udah bego memang, mesum pula, hidup lagi!

Ketika pandanganku menajam ke arahnya, ia mengeluarkan cengiran tidak jelas hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sudah tak tertolong lagi. Aah, kejiwaan orang ini memang sudah tak tertolong lagi sih—yang bahkan rumah sakit khusus kejiwaan pasti angkat tangan untuk mengobatinya. Rusaknya kejiawaannya itu berbanding lurus dengan pikiran mesumnya yang bahkan malaikat pun menyerah untuk memberinya berkah untuk tobat.

Hey, aku sama sekali tak bercanda!

Kejiwaannya yang berbanding lurus dengan kemesumannya memang sudah tak tertolong lagi, lihat saja di tangannya itu. Sebuah buku bersampul tidak senonoh dengan gambar seekor kuda melakukan itu dengan seorang wanita. Ya, tak apa-apa sih dia membaca komik dewasa bernama _Doujin_ , toh dia sudah cukup umur untuk membacanya. Tapi, genrenya itu yang benar-benar sudah melampaui batas kenormalan mahluk mesum. Setidaknya genre _Yaoi_ mungkin masih lebih baik—sedikit lebih baik daripada _Beastality_ —

Ya, lupakan saja Yahiko dan jiwanya sudah tak tertolong lagi sebab dimasa lalu dirinya terpaksa menjadi _Hikkikomori_ menyimpang karena sesuatu yang tak enak untuk diceritakan.

"Ada temannya gak?"

Setelah duduk pada kursi yang bersembrangan dengan kursi Yahiko, kulirik sebatang rokok yang sudah habis setengahnya terjepit diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Tak sampai semenit ia merespon pertanyaanku tersebut. Meletakkan _Doujin_ pada permukaan meja lalu lalu merogoh saku sweater hitam yang dikenakan.

"Ini, ambil..." Sambil berujar demikian, Yahiko melemparkan sebungkus rokok yang kulihat masih sangat baru.

Kutangkap bungkusan itu lalu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Beginilah seharusnya teman itu. Ada dan berbagi saat kita sedang tak punya, bukannya main sembunyi dan berpura-pura tidak ada saat kita membutuhkan. Atau tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke materi, cukup keberadaan mereka saja ketika tengah membutuhkan seseorang, sudah lebih dari cukup daripada hanya ada ketika mereka yang butuh, namun menghilang seolah-olah tertelan mahluk bernama Kraken di samudra Pasifik hingga berakhir di loker Davy Jones dan tak bisa kembali lagi ketika dibutuhkan.

Sayangnya, ekspresi yang dia perlihatkan seolah-olah tak ikhlas memberi sebatang rokoknya. Seperti saja itu adalah sebungkus rokoknya yang terakhir dan tak bisa lagi membeli di lain waktu.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan pasang muka macam orang yang dipalak, Yahiko. Kau sendiri tahu sekarang ini aku lagi dalam keadaan krisis moneter..."

 _Dan sadarlah, Babi! Kau itu punya gaji lebih banyak sebagai asisten Kuso-Jiji itu dibanding aku yang cuma helper!_

Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengucapkan itu secara terang-terangan. Nanti malah jadinya dimata Yahiko, dia mengcapku iri pada posisinya sebagai asisten. Ya, sebenarnya jika ingin jujur, sempat terbesit rasa iri walau sedikit. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia—Yahiko adalah karyawan lama tempat ini dan sudah sepantasnya gajinya lebih tinggi dariku yang baru beberapa bulan bekerja.

Well, beginilah dunia nyata, lebih tepatnya dunia kerja. Terkadang ada yang iri pada yang diatas, dan tak menyadari mereka belumlah pantas untuk berada di tempat yang sama. Bahkan, pernah ada kejadian—kalau tidak salah, sebulan yang lalu. Salah satu karyawan iri kepada salah satu karyawan senior dan berusaha menjatuhkannya dengan menebar fitnah. Dan kalian tahu _ending_ -nya? Si penebar fitnah malah jatuh sendiri tanpa diberi perlawan orang karyawan senior itu.

Hidup itu terkadang bisa adil juga. Tahu mana yang harus dihancurkan dan juga mana yang bisa ditolong. Ya, walaupun itu hanya terkadang sih!

"Cara bicaramu seperti sarjana S1 saja, brengsek. Bawa-bawa krisis moneter segala."

 _Dih, anjing! Dia ini ngejek atau apaan, sih? Tak perlu bawa-bawa soal sarjana juga pada orang yang berhenti kuliah! Itu sakitnya seperti ditinggal nikah kekasih yang sedang kita perjuangkan, macam Obito_.

"Ya, ya... Ketika orang brengsek main panggil 'brengsek' sembarang ke orang lain. Terima kasih pujiannya, brengsek."

"Seperti yang dikatakan koboi bijak. Orang-orang brengsek memang seharusnya tetap bersama."

 _Aah, panjang umur si Jomblo Tertikung satu ini._

Mendengar suara orang yang baru saja kubahas—kuejek dalam hati terdengar dari pintu masuk, kutolehkan kepala kesana sama seperti yang dilakukan Yahiko. Menyusul pemegang gelar mahluk ter-ngenes di tempat ini, ada dua orang lagi berjalan mengekori. Aah, si Kang Kumpul Aib seseorang dan Mahluk Termesum yang pernah kami semua kenal.

"Wah, wah... Sepertinya hidupmu yang penuh tikungan tajam akan tambah lama, Obito. Baru dipikirin juga, sudah nongol sendiri. Macam jalangkung saja, jalangkung single alone tepatnya."

Obito memasang wajah masam andalannya, "Astaga, nak Naruto. Itu ngata-ngatain atau gimana sih?"

"Nak, nak, nak... Ibumu 'nak Naruto'! Mentang-mentang tua macam Pak Tua Kampang satu itu, seenaknya panggil-panggil anak. Ku tak sudi punya ayah macam kau, oiy! Aah, iya lupa. Kau memang belum jadi ayah, kan tertikung." Seruku lagi-lagi harus mendapat panggilan laknat itu, lalu melancarkan full counter punya Meliodas.

"Pfffff..."

"Dih, bangsat kalian semua!" Obito menyeruakan kekesalan pura-puranya.

Seketika banyak suara seperti menahan tawa terdengar. Semua pasti menahan tawa sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk tak kelepasan karena takut—bukan takut kena sembur Obito, kan dia pantat baja. Melainkan mereka—termasuk diriku—jadi sebut saja kami takut dapat _Buff_ sedetik sepuluh dosa tertawa di atas penderitaan lain. Ya, walaupun kami sering melakukannya dan lupa _Buff_ dari Yang Diatas sih. Hmm, anggap saja itu ke-khilaf-an kami yang kadang tak mau kompromi. Tehe~~

Khilaf kok setiap hari. Itu makan ya?

"Heh, tumben wajahmu berseri-seri, Deidara. Biar kutebak, dapat koleksi baru kan?"

Mengabaikan Obito dan Kang Kumpul Aib yang lanjut saling ejek. Aku malah fokus ke Deidara yang kata Yahiko lagi bahagia. Ah! Memang benar! Anak itu pasti dapat koleksi baru, sudah jadi situasi umum jika Deidara senyum-senyum kecil—baca sedikit mesum—pasti tak jauh dari koleksinya yang bahkan dalam sebulan tak akan habis untuk ditonton semua.

"Hehe~ Dapat yang _limited edition_ ini, euy!"

Deidara berseru dengan dada dibungsukan. Seketika, Obito dan Kang Kumpul Aib rehat adu bacot mereka dan menatap penuh harap ke si mesum itu. Obito bahkan sudah pasang tampang mesum setingkat dibawah Yahiko dan Deidara, sedang Kang Kumpul Aib entah sejak kapan sudah megang buku kecil dan pulpen. Sasuga Kang Kumpul Aib, cepat bagai kilat kalau soal aib.

Hilih! Dasar mahluk mesum, bangga kok pada sesuatu laknat—tapi lumayan sih sebenarnya koleksi dia. Dan itu juga, Zetsu. Tak ada hari tanpa catat aib. Emang edan semua mahluk disini, nggak ada yang berada di area normal, semua pada abnormal.

"Paling genre _Yaoi_ andalan si Yahiko. Yakin saya!" Obito dengan santainya melirik Yahiko yang seketika menyerukan ketidakterimaannya.

"Woiy! _Yaoi_ apaan? Kumasih normal ya... Masih doyan ular kasur masuk lubang."

"Normal bijimu melorot. Terus itu apa coba? Cewek kok ena-ena sama kuda, apa itu namanya normal?" hari ini nampaknya Obito sedikit berada di atas angin untuk tidak ter-bully. Dengan baik ia melakukan Epik Kombek setelah sebelumnya menjadi bulan-bulanan kami tadi, dan sasarannya adalah Yahiko.

"Dih, anjing! _Doujin_ ini _heroine_ -nya _Megane_ -Oneesan, mantab sangat bujang!"

"Tapi ena-ena sama kuda! Ya, gak normal itu, bego!"

"Hilih, dasar jomblo munafik."

"Biarin, seenggaknya kumasih normal, walau tertikung."

Apalah-apalah, terserah kau dan pantat bajamu itu, Obito.

Ampun, ya _Lord_! Kalau sudah begini, ujung-ujungnya perutku pasti sakit melihat dua sasaran Bully-in disini saling hina satu sama lain. Sama-sama hina kok saling menghina. Daripada tertawa terus dan berujung di rumah sakit tawuran lawan selang infus bersama obat-obatan, baiknya abaikan saja dua mahluk naas itu. Toh, pasti juga berhenti sendiri nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, koleksi baru macam apa yang kau dapat, Deidara? Siapa tau minat, _Harddisk_ di kos masih _free_ sepuluh _gigabites_ nih... Sayang kalau nganggur."

"Dih, dasar munafik! Katanya suci, malah minta. _By the way_ , Gak ada gula yaa... Jadi gak bisa ngopi ( _Copy_ ), Naruto. Lagipula, demi koleksi ini. Aku sampai rela begadang dan habiskan kuota tengah malam."

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau rela habiskan kuota? Paling juga numpang Café sebelah, dasar fakir wifi."

Satu lagi fakta dari mahluk termesum ini, selain kolektor film biru. Dia juga terkenal sebelas-dua belas pelitnya seperti berdahara bercadar, Kakuzu. Jadi, mendengar dia menghabiskan kuota hanya untuk menambah koleksi laknatnya, itu seperti melihat ikan paus naik motor vespa saja—mustahil, dude. Bahkan ya... dia sering menukarkan satu koleksinya hanya untuk memaksa salah satu dari kami untuk lempar _hotspot_ , dan sialnya... satu yang diberitahu, yang pakai rame-rame.

Aku jadi ingat salah dua hasil mulung Kang Kumpul Aib...

#Aib Deidara ke-3: Menukar video Miyabi buka segel demi free hotspot sejam, sekaligus gelar Fakir Wifi resmi masuk dalam daftar panggilan laknatnya.

#Aib Obito ke-12: Ketahuan fans berat Miyabi sampai rela habiskan data internet hanya untuk video di aib ke-3 Deidara.

.

.

.

"Yeee, biarin. Yang penting kubukan tukang ngopi yang taunya minta saja."

"Apalah-apalah, terserah kau kolektor bokep."

"Bokep itu... Seni, kampang!"

 _Haah, mulai lagi! Dasar iblis birahi dan idelogi seni menyimpangnya_.

.

.

.

Sementara di seberang meja, tiga mahluk nista lainnya juga masih adu bacot ria, sampai injak gas lupa rem.

"Dih, apaan, Tukang Mulung Aib? Sekali-kali kupunya _luck_ bagus ya, bangsat! Siapa tau beneran kawin dengannya."

"Delusi terus... Mahluk kelainan sepertimu memang bisanya berdelusi ria."

"Memang kau bisa kawin, Yahiko? Oh, iya. Bisa sih kawin, sama laki-laki pasti."

Tanpa ampun Kang Kumpul Aib dan Obito menyoros Yahiko yang saking cepatnya sampai lupa memperjelas siapa yang akan dia balas argumennya. Yang niatnya membalas Si Pengepul, malah seperti membalas punya Obito.

"Woiya jelas. Nanti kuakan kawin dengan dia."

"Hah?"

"Huh?"

"Woiy, jangan salah paham, kampang! Itu balasan argumen, Zetsu."

"Pffffttt... Buahahahahahahahaha~"

"Aib ke tiga puluh empat, Yahiko... Ingin dan yakin kawin dengan laki-laki." Secepat kilat, Kang Kumpul Aib alias Zetsu mencatat penuh penghayatan pada buku kecilnya.

"Dih, bangsat!"

"Wokwokwokwok... Aib terus!!"

.

.

.

Haha, kalian lihat bukan? Begitulah suasana paling normal di tempat ini. Sangat-sangat jauh dari suasan tempat kerja biasanya bukan? Tanpa menyembunyikan kelainan masing-masing. Mulai dari pengepul bokep dan aib, bahan bully karena tertikung dan punya kelainan, sampai diam-diam hanyut ikut arus mengumpulkan bokep yang harus banting tulang dan kuota hanya untuk mendapatnya. Bahkan, ya... Dalam suasana serius pun, tidak ada satupun yang saling menghormati, malah saling hina dan menjatuhkan namun tak sampai menciptakan perselisihan. Seperti sekarang ini, setelah Zetsu mendeklarasikan pemilik aib terbanyak, aku putuskan untuk mengalihkan topik ke masalah yang dilempar Pak Tua Kampang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mumpung Sasori tak disini, ada yang ingin kubirakan dengan kalian..."

"Apaan?"

 _Wow, bisa juga mahluk-mahluk keparat ini kompak, kukira mereka taunya cuma ngerusuh doang!_

"Begini, kalian semua sudah pasti tau masalah Saori—ah, Sasori yang sekarang, kan?"

Setelah kulempar pertanyaan itu, yang tertua sekaligus berpengalaman langsung maju sebagai perwakilan. Dialah Sang Bujang Tertikung, Obito.

"Tentu saja kami semua tau, bego. Orang pas ayahnya datang, kami semua disana." Obito mengambil jeda sejenak sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Jujur saja ya... Masalah ini benar-benar rumit. Selain ayah Sasori yang seenaknya berkata seperti itu, kita semua tau bagaimana Sasori sendiri. Kepalanya keras macam—"

"—Pantat bajamu." Zetsu menyela dengan suara tinggi, dan seketika dibalas teriakan tak terima dari Obito.

"—Woiii!!"

"Oke, oke. Kami tau pantat Obito keras, sekeras baja. Tapi, tahan dulu untuk tak mem-bully dia kali ini saja." Sahut Yahiko tanpa sedikit menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sangat ingin membalas Obito tadi.

"Sadar sedikit, mahluk nista. Justru mem-bully dirimu yang sekarang kami tahan-tahan dulu." Zetsu membenarkan.

"Nah, itu baru benar." Obito ikut-ikutan macam anak bebek, membenarkan ucapan Kang Kumpul Aib.

"Oiy, berhentilah. Kita sedang membahas sesuatu yang serius ini."

Aah, sialan. Kubilang juga apa, bahkan di situasi seserius ini. Mereka masih saja tetap merusuh, mungkin memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka yang tak kenal waktu, tempat dan suasana untuk merusuh. Bahkan ya, pernah satu kejadian ketika Kakuzu tak sengaja menabrak mobil. Mereka—Kami sempat-sempatnya melakukan hal ini di kantor polisi sampai petugas disana tak tahan dan langsung membebaskan kami. Mungkin saja petugas kantor polisi sakit telinga sekaligus perut disaat yang sama melihat Obito dan Yahiko bertengkar, dengan Zetsu dan Deidara yang jadi tukang komporinnya.

"Iya, iya... Santai sedikit, _Blonde_."

"Kau juga pirang, Deidara." Sahutku meninggikan suara. "Baiklah,...mungkin diantara kita semua. Hanya aku dan Pak Tua Kampang itu yang tau sampai ke akar masalah Sasori ini. Yang kalian tau pasti hanya Sasori lari dari rumahnya karena diabaikan oleh keluarganya, bukan?"

Kulihat, mereka semua mengangguk serentak. Haa! Sudah kuduga hanya itu yang mereka tau.

"Begini, jauh sebelum lari dari kenyataan, Sasori sudah lebih menderita lagi. Justru dengan kaburnya ini, penderitaannya mulai berkurang. Katanya. Ayahnya, yang kemarin datang itu, pasti mengatakan sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun tak melihat anak-anaknya, bukan?"

"Dianya sih bilang begitu. Sumpah ya, kubenar-benar ingin nampol tuh ayah Sasori..."

"Kau yang hanya tau garis besarnya saja sudah mau nampol. Apalagi aku dan Pak Tua Kampang itu yang tau lebih dari itu. Sekedar informasi, sebelum Sasori mulai baikan dengan kedua adiknya, hubungan mereka bertiga sebenarnya sangat buruk. Dan semakin memburuk ketika Sasori meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Karena masalah internal keluarga yang melanda, kedua adik Sasori—errr..."

"Kenapa mereka, Naruto?" Obito bertanya penasaran.

"Di _Netotare_?"

"Ketahuan nge- _Yuri_ di kamar?"

"Wadooo. _Yuri-Incest_ , mantap bujang!"

 _Bujud! Tiga mahluk ini benar-benar sudah hancur otaknya!_

Dimulai dari Zetsu yang melempar pertanyaan nyeleneh, Deidara malah tambang bikin belok pembahasaan sampai menjurus ke R-18 dan ujungnya Yahiko kegirangan macam bocah dapat gula-gula. Yakali dua adik perempuan Sasori sampai sebego itu melakukan hubungan se-hina itu hanya karena masalah keluarga, tapi kalau memang seperti itu lumayan juga sih, bisa minta Sasori jadi kameramen dadakan. Apalagi dua adik Sasori cantik-cantik euy, dan kuheran sendiri kenapa Sasori malah burik macam knalpot butu, atau pantat panci ya?

"Apalah-apalah, terserah kalian mahluk-mahluk laknat."

Ya, daripada kembali terpancing untuk merusuh, lebih baik mengalah saja walau niat hati yang ingin membully dan mengoroyok verbal Yahiko dan Obito sudah menggebu-gebu dari tadi. Sumpah, jika kalian ada di posisiku, mungkin saja jidat kedua mahluk laknat itu sudah ada cap tangan kalian. Tak percaya? Lihatlah ke wajah keduanya, nampak sangat jelas ekspresi macam Pedophilia kelas kakap yang melihat mangsa—Ah, lupakan saja.

"Eh, jadi mereka benar-ben—"

"Mereka bukan di _netotare_ apalagi nge- _Yuri_. Jadi, buang sana pikiran laknat kalian di tempat sampah."

Aku segera memotong ucapan Yahiko yang malah menganggap serius jawaban dipasrahkanku tadi. Benar-benar deh, otak mahluk oreng satu ini sudah rusak parah sampai hal mustahil bisa-bisanya masuk dalam otaknya. Tapi ya...kami semua tak bisa menyangkal kerusakan otak Yahiko disebabkan oleh masa lalunya yang hampir mirip dengan Sasori. Hampir mirip karena datangnya dari keluarga sendiri, sama-sama ayah pula.

Dan ya, hampir lupa satu hal. Seperti yang dibilang Obito sekitar dua jam lalu tentang orang brengsek yang harusnya memang selalu bersama. Bisa dibilang sebagian besar dari bawahan si Pak Tua Kampang ini adalah seorang brengsek, bangsat, laknat, hina atau manusia rendahan lain karena dipaksa kenyataan dunia yang kadang tak memberi ampun jika datang mampir sebentar, barang itu sebentar saja.

Contohnya saja Obito sendiri. Setelah mati-matian mencari uang untuk pernikahan dengan kekasihnya dulu—atau sebut saja mantan, tau-taunya malah harus tertikung oleh teman sendiri dengan alasan dijodohkan oleh orang tua. Pfft, kasihan-kasihan! Tapi, serius loh... Di jaman modern seperti sekarang ternyata masih banyak kasus macam ini, kukira sudah berakhir pada salah satu cerita rakyat Negara Indonesia yang dulu pernah kubaca di website, Siti Nurbaya atau siapalah itu.

Dijodohkan orang tua... Jika dibahasa kasarkan, Obito tak masuk kriteria orang tua kekasihnya waktu itu, atau lebih kasarnya lagi... Tak direstui karena kekuarangnya!

Dih! Ujung-ujungnya pasti ke uang. Ya, jaman sekarang kebahagian sudah bisa dibeli dengan uang. Akan jadi omong kosong besar jika seseorang bisa bahagia tanpa uang, kecuali akal sehatnya sudah ditelan kenyataan.

Aah, lupakan sajalah hal ini. Percuma jika dibahas panjang lebar, bisa-bisa aku malah kena semprot dari orang-orang yang mungkin tersinggung oleh pikiran realistisku ini.

Menghela nafas sejenak, setelah terjeda hampir semenit berpikir soal yang diatas, kulanjutkan apa yang seharusnya dibahas bersama mahluk-mahluk laknat ini.

"Begini, dengarkan baik-baik, sialan. Pakai kuping kalian dengan benar, jangan jadi hiasan saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

Habis menceritakan kisah hidup yang kekutahui, seketika Obito main semprot begitu saja saking geramnya.

"Bangsat! Sampai segitunya. Pantas Sasori sakit hati dan belum mau memaafkan ayahnya. Kenyataan yang dia alami ternyata seperti itu."

Kan, kubilang juga apa? Sudah kuduga reaksi mereka semua akan semarah ini sampai-sampai Yahiko yang merasa paling suram masa lalunya seketika meralatnya. Kenyataan memang pahit. Makanya, jangan cepat mengatai diri sendiri kalau belum tau kisah hidup lain dan juga melihat dari sudut pandangnya. Dunia tak sesempit punya peraw—ups! Maaf, lidahku kepleset. Maksudku itu, dunia tak sesempit, sesempit, sesempit... Aah, intinya dunia itu luas saja. Kupusing mau ambil penggambaran seperti apa. Yakali kumau bilang selebar jidat cewek tergalak yang pernah kukenal di sekolah menengah atas, pastinya itu akan berujung hal buruk di masa depan.

"Haa... Jujur saja ya, aku benar-benar nggak mau ikut campur masalah Sasori ini. Tapi, jika dibiarkan malah berakibat—Ya, kalian pasti tau maksudku."

"Ya, ya... Madara-sama yang terhormat pasti ngamuk habis-habisan. Walau tak mau mengaku, Madara-sama yang terhormat pasti ngeles macam bajaj bilang tak bisa kehilangan Sasori. Kubaru tau kalau Madara-sama yang terhormat adalah _tsundere_ juga. Terkutuklah kau Madara-sama dengan segala macam alasanmu untuk memerintah seenak jidat."

Nggak main-main, Obito sampai memakai panggilan sayangnya kepada Pak Tua Kampang itu dengan senang hati untuk mengatai-ngatainya. Sayangnya, mahluk bertakdir sial satu itu lupa pakai cermin, soalnya dengan panggilan sayangnya barusan membuat ia juga masuk kategori _Tsundere_. Aah, sial kulupa satu hal! Sebenarnya disini memang rata-rata juga mengidap _Tsundere_ yang rapat-rapat disembunyikan biar Zetsu tak dicatat pada buku laknat berisi kumpulan aib kami semua.

Kalau aku sendiri? Hmmmn, mungkin _Tsundere_ juga. Tergantung situasi, atau mungkin pandangan orang lain sih, soalnya cara paling efektif tau sifat kita ya dari orang lain tentu saja. Aah, sudahlah!

"Nah, disitulah masalahnya. Andai saja Pak Tua itu yang mau turun tangan, pasti si Sasori langsung mirip anak kucing yang dipukul kepalanya. Ciut!"

Dari tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah kananku, Deidara membenarkan ucapanku serta Obito tentang bos kami—tidak, tidak! Dari cara dia sih lebih baik dipanggil leader. Ya, walau cuma kadang-kadang saja ikut membantu, itupun jika baiknya datang. Kalau nggak, ya dia bodo amat pasti! Jadi sebut saja dia itu semi-leader lah.

"Bujang disana benar," Deidara menunjuk Obito yang duduk paling ujung setelah Zetsu di sebelah kiriku. "pirang ini juga." selanjutnya ia menunjukku dengan wajah tak berdosa mengatai warna rambutku yang sebenarnya sama dengan punyanya. "Jadi, daripada anak itu terus-terusan liat spion, dan Madara sialan juga tak mau turun tangan. Terpaksa kita turun tangan langsung saja."

"Kita?"

Obito berseru dengan muka dibuat sinis yang malah larinya ke menjijikan, dan tanpa menggu lama kusegera sambung bersama Zetsu dan Yahiko.

"... Elu aja kali, eaa!"

"Dih, anjing kalian semua!" umpat Deidara kemudian.

Tentu saja kami hanya bercanda, toh dari awal bahkan sebelum diusung Deidara, itu memang sudah diniatkan. Teman macam pula itu yang hanya diam saja melihat temannya dalam masalah. Mending dibuang saja ke laut, dijadikan pakan Kraken atau dijebloskan ke Davy Jones Locker biar membusuk disana.

"Dih, ngegas. Injak tuh rem, entar nyunsep ke jurang lagi, kami juga yang repot mahluk mesum." Semprot Obito sebagai balasan.

Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Padahal situasi sudah sempat serius, berbelok lagi cuma gara-gara Deidara yang niatnya cuma mau memperjelas tindakan kami selanjutnya. Sabar, sabar, Deidara! Kau sudah tau semua mahluk disini punya mulut yang busuknya nggak ketulungan, serta otaknya pada pintar cari cara hanya untuk mem-bully.

"Apalah-apalah ya, Lord! Kenapa temanku begini?"

"Dih... Kenapa kau, jomblo munafik?"

Obito menoleh ke arahku yang baru saja bertanya entah kepada siapa, Tuhan mungkin karena harus terjebak bersama mahluk-mahluk ini.

"Jomblo munafik nenekmu juggling! Situ yang jomblo, munafik pula. Kumulai kesal sendiri, kalau terus seperti ini. Kapan mulainya, kampang?"

"Sekarang, bego! Masa tahun depan."

 _Aah, si babi kampret Yahiko malah ikutan._

"Maunya sekarang, tapi belokkan pembicaraan mulu. Belum pernah cium linggis ya muka kalian semua?"

Terkecuali Deidara yang sudah misu-misu nggak jelas di tempat duduknya, entah apa yang bikin mulutnya kayak mulut ikan keluar dari air, dan ku tak mau apa yang terucap darinya. Mengikuti Obito dan Yahiko, Zetsu nyemplung juga membantah tudinganku pada mereka.

"Eiy, Naruto kampret! Kau juga ikut belokkan pembicaraan tadi, ya..."

Apalah-apalah, anjing! Andai kata bacok teman sendiri gak bakal masuk penjara. Aku mau, amat sangat mau bacok leher mahluk-mahluk ini, tapi takut kena Buff dari Bapak Yang Diatas, dan Buff Bapak Yang Berseragam di rumah batu berpagar besi dekat perempatan sana.

"Oke, oke. Aku juga ikutan. _Fix_! _Problem_ _solved_!"

"Sok-sok bahasa inggris. Ijazah nembak juga." cela Zetsu pedasnya minta ampun. Asu!

"Woiy!!"

Ampun deh! Kan kubilang juga apa, sebaiknya jika bersama mahluk-mahluk ini, kalian harus berhati-hati merangkai kalimat. Ada celah sedikit saja, bersiaplah menerima celaan yang pedasnya tak main-main, bahkan jika pantat kalian tipis kuyakin kalian akan ke-Trigger. Dan sekedar peringatan saja, jika cari masalah dengan mereka. Kemungkinan paling besar mereka akan keluar sebagai pemenang, entah itu perang mulut ataupun tawuran.

Jika ingin bukti, akan kuberikan. Pernah sekali, Yahiko cari masalah dengan geng remaja di pinggiran kota, dimulai dari rusuh di mulut berujung tawuran. Dan tahu hasilnya macam mana? Seperempat anggota geng itu dikirim ke UGD, tawuran lagi disana, namun kali ini lawannya tentu saja selang infus dan obat-obatan.

Dari situ, memang benar apa yang dibilang Obito. Orang-orang brengsek memang harus selalu bersama.

Haaah, selain kesal sendiri. Menghadapi mahluk-mahluk _Limited_ _Edition_ juga bikin lelah. Lelah menghela nafas dan nahan emosi.

"Daripada lama, lebih baik segera pikirin mau kasih ceramah macam apa ke Sasori nanti. Apalagi nanti dua mobil akan jalan, berarti mahluk satu itu nggak bisa kabur selama kalian misuh-misuh dalam mobil."

"Dihh... Daripada dipikirin matang-matang dan ujungnya pasti kebentur sesuatu. Lebih baik lakuin seperti biasa. Roast dia habis-habisan!"

"Hooo, tumben otakmu bisa mikirin hal selain bokep, Deidara." Sahut Zetsu sambil pasang wajah polos bikin eneg.

"Kuy, gelut kita, Kang Kumpul Aib!"

"Buat apa kasih ceramah panjang lebar..."

Wew, suara itu. Tidak salah lagi, Si Pak Tua Kampang!

 _Aah, tumben Uglyfikasi Sadako-chan muncul jam segini. Biasa juga mendem di ruangannya dengan Mama-sama._

Serentak, tanpa perintah, kami semua menoleh ke pintu masuk lain ruangan ini yang letaknya di belakang tempat duduk Obito. Disana, Madara-sama sudah nongol pakai gaya andalannya, bersikedep dada macam Antagonis _Manga_ atau _Light Novel_ yang punya kelainan _Messiah_ _Complex_ dan _Superiority_ _Complex_. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir sih, Madara emang sudah menderita dua-duanya.

"... Sadari kenyataannya. Selebihnya kalian pikirkan bagaiman cara agar bocah ingusan itu mengerti."

Oii, itu sama saja dengan yang kami mau lakukan, Kampang! Kau cuma nambah quote sebagai pembuka pembicaraan!

"Ngomong-ngomong... Hari ini _Oni_ -Kaguya dapat teman baru buat kalian semua. Cewek pula..."

Dasar munafik kau, Iblis Kikir! Di belakang panggil Mama-sama siluman, di depannya malah panggil Hime-sama. Lagian, kalian kapan nikahnya sih? Bikin kami semua berpikiran kotor saja setiap hari kalian dua-duaan, gelap-gelapan di satu ruangan. Dosa kami sudah banyak, dan kalian salah satu penghasil utamanya.

 _By the way... Serius? Ada anggota baru, cewek pu—_

"Beneran? Ada mahluk nista baru? Dan dia cewek? Cantik gak? Bohay gak?"

Tanpa permisi, Deidara menyerocos dan tidak lupa mengikutkan pikiran bengkoknya. Demi apa coba dia nanyanya seperti itu? Soal body, bukan nama atau identitas lain. Terbuktilah, mahluk satu ini emang sudah tak tertolong juga seperti Yahiko jalan pikirannya yang sudah berbelok sangat jauh dari kata normal.

"Dan satu lagi, tiga hari lagi tempat kita dipesan untuk pesta besar-besaran. Makanya, persiapkan baju renang dan alat kemping kalian. Okinawa dan Gunung Fuji sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian."

Hoho, begitu rupanya. Dengan informasi ini, aku dan mungkin juga yang lain mulai mengerti kenapa Madara- _teme_ ingin masalah Sasori cepat-cepat diselesaikan. Karena sejauh yang kami tahu, Sasori adalah salah satu tombak utama usaha Madara- _teme_ , jadi itu pak tua sialan tak mau Sasori terganggu pekerjaannya hanya karena beban pikiran yang banyak. Dasar Belut Sialan! Licin amat demi uang!

Ingat ya, pak tua! Uang tak dibawa mati, sayangnya kalau nggak ada uang serasa mau mati. Tapi, jangan sampai mati juga cuma gara-gara uang.

Lepas mengatakan itu, Madara- _teme_ menoleh ke Obito.

"Dan sebelum kalian berangkat, kenalan dulu sana sama teman baru kalian."

"Ha! Pak Tua benar, siapa tau dia jodohmu yang asli Obito, bukan kawe dan tertikung lagi. Makanya, cepat sana kenalan. Ingat, seperti kata pepatah... Tak kenal, maka tak sayang."

Jelasku agak panjang dan sedikit ngeh dengan maksud Madara- _teme_ melirik Obito saat mengatakan itu. Dan seperti biasa, tak akan lengkap bila dalam lima menit saja tak ada acara saling ejek diantara kami. Tak lama setelah itu, ucapanku tadi langsung disambung oleh Zetsu dengan sangat pedisnya sampai-sampai membuat Obito mengumpat setengah hati. Sedang yang lain hanya bisa ngakak 4G Lite.

"Tak kenal maka tak sayang... Sayang sudah kelewat dalam, eh malah kenalin calon suaminya."

"Woiy, bangsat!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, seperti yang dikatakan Madara sialan itu. Kami berangkat ke Okinawa terlebih dahulu agar mendapatkan pesanan yang diminta oleh Madara sialan dan Oni-Baba Kaguya dengan dua kendaraan perusaahan. Satu merupakan Mini-bus dan satunya lagi truk besar untuk membawa pesanan tentu saja.

Dan seperti yang sudah kami susun tadi pagi. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami yang berada di Mini-bus bersama Sasori akan me-roast habis-habisan agar dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah yang seharusnya tak pernah lagi muncul ini. Sayangnya Sasori cukup beruntung hari ini, untuk saat ini tepatnya. Tukang Roast paling sangar, duo Nagato dan Kakuzu si rentetir bercadar yang pelitnya tak kalah dari Madara tidak bersama kami.

Duduk di kursi tengah dekat jendela kiri, Sasori sejak tadi kulihat wajahnya dari cermin kecil Nampak seperti baju yang belum disetrika berbulan-bulan. Kusutnya minta ampun. Bahkan, kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, dia seperti banyak sekali beban pikiran. Lihat saja kantung matanya yang punya kantung mata itu, memberi bukti kalau belakangan ini pasti kurang tidur. Aah, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika Sasori tak tidur nyenyak di malam hari. Soalnya jika dia tidurnya nyenyak, penghuni asrama dan sekitar pasti terganggu oleh suara macam babi yang lagi ena-ena.

Tapi, ya... Lebih baik tiap malam mendengar suara itu daripada harus kehilangannya.

"Oit, Sasori. Diam-diam bae, macam anak kucing yang habis dipukul kepalanya saja. Lagi mikir bokep pasti kau, dasar mesum."

 _Hell_ _Yeah_! Mari kita mulai! Sebagai pembuka, apa yang dibilang Zetsu sudah cukup menurutku—Aah, kampret! Terkutuklah kau Sasori bersama kepala batu dan pantat bajamu itu!

Kulihat dari cermin yang sama, ucapan pedas Zetsu hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan bosan sambil memutar bola mata oleh Sasori. Waduh, sepertinya ini akan sulit dan makan waktu, untung saja perjalanan agak jauh. Jadi, selamat berjuang mahluk-mahluk hina, kuhanya bisa membantu sedikit seperti berdoa dan sesekali nimbrung. Lagi fokus ke setir dan jalan soalnya, hilang fokus saja, nyunsep ke selokan atau mampir di rumah orang kita bujang!

"Dih. Sok kuat kau, bujang! Kalau punya masalah, buat apa ditaruh lama-lama, bikin repot saja. Mending kau bilang saja, dan pasti kami bantu. Ya, kecuali kita lagi main PUBG dan karaktermu ngesot di tanah, paling kulihat-lihat saja sampai tewas, wokwokwokwok..."

Hilih, bangsat! Kenapa juga dikaitin sama Game Online, bego! Dasar _Hikkikomori_ —mantan _Hikkikomori_ terkutuk. Emang cocok dia duduk di belakang bersama si kolektor bokep, Deidara. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat terasi—ah, serasi. Satunya mesum, satunya Gay mungkin, Satunya kolektor bokep, satunya mantan _Hikkikomori_ terkutuk. Kujadi sangsi mereka punya masa depan cerah, yang kupikirkan malah mereka akan sendiri sampai akhir menjemput. Bakalan tau rasa mereka.

"Iya, Sasori. Mereka benar, kalau kau ada masalah, apalagi serius. Bilang sajalah, tak usah malu. Kami semua, temanmu—keluargamu pasti dengan senang hati akan membantu."

Di samping kursi kemudi yang kududuki, satu-satunya pemilik gender ganjil di mobil ini sekaligus bagian keuangan selain Kakuzu ikut andil dalam rencana kami. _Sasuga_ Konan- _neesama_. Sekali saja bicara, auto kejang-kejang ini jantung. Suaranya ituloh, bikin sange—ups!

Melihat suasana jalan yang agak sepi, kusempatkan untuk melirik cermin untuk mencari tahu bagaimana respon Sasori. Dan walah! Dia membuang muka ke luar jendela, sayangnya masih bisa dilihat dengan baik ekspresi wajahnya oleh Deidara yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Dari ucapan Deidara pula kutahu bagaimana Sasori.

"Cie, wajahmu memerah tuh, Sasori. Dasar _tsundere_ akut."

"Diamlah, bangsat! Mau kuhajar kau, mahluk mesum?"

"Wahai teman nistaku. Mesum itu boleh, asal berjamaah."

Dengan bangganya, Deidara mendeklarasikan ideologi bangsatnya. Kau pikir kami mau mesum bareng-bareng begitu? Nggak ya, nggak! Kami akui memang mesum, tapi gak diumbar-umbar juga.

 _Oh, ya lord! Kenapa temanku begini? Sepertinya perjalanan ini benar-benar akan panjang dan menguras banyak emosi! Tahanlah, Naruto! Tahan!_

"Sasori... Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Perlu kau tau saja, kami semua sudah tau masalahmu, termasuk penyebabnya."

Daripada banyak basa-basi dan ujungnya malah saling ejek lagi, lebih kukatakan langsung ke intinya saja agar Sasori memakan umpan yang kami tebar. Lagipula kutau Sasori termasuk pantat baja terkuat bersama Obito, jadi sulit untuk buat dia makan umpan yang ditebar sana-sini. Bahkan, dia juga termasuk yang sulit untuk dibuat mengumbar miliknya.

Ha, lihatlah! Yang kulakukan benar-benar tepat! Sasori langsung saja berhenti buang muka dan mendelik ke arahku. Kena kau, bujang!

"Naruto sialan! Ka-kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, keparat? Sudah kubilang jangan beritahu yang lain soal masa laluku. Aku kecewa padamu."

 _Bodo amat, bangsat! Lebih baik begitu, daripada kau tak lepas-lepas dari masalahmu itu. Dan hey, sepertinya kau harus bercermin, bangsat! Kau juga pernah, bahkan beberapa kali mengecewakanku!_

"Hoho, kau kecewa pada Naruto dan lupa kau dulu bahkan tiga kali mengecewakannya. Tidak, tidak! Bukan cuma dia, tapi kami juga, bangsad!"

kini giliran Obito yang menyahut di sebelah Zetsu di kursi tengah. Seperti dia masih ingat kejadian waktu itu, kejadian yang membuat kami semua kecewa pada Sasori gara-gara seorang cewek sialan.

"Ngaca dulu sana, Sasori! Kau baru sekali dikecewakan, sudah seperti ini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kami yang sudah kau sering kecewakan, hah?"

Ho, ho... Serangan terus berlanjut, kini giliran Deidara yang menambahkan. Lalu, menyusul setelah otak mesum itu, Yahiko memberikan penutup yang tak mampu dibalas oleh Sasori, dan yang dia lakukan hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

"Andai kau tidak kuanggap teman—keluarga. Kali pertama dikecewakan, kau tidak mungkin kumaafkan dan kuterima lagi, keparat! Kau membuang kami, tak peduli yang kami bilang jika cewek jalang waktu itu hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Berterima kasihlah pada Nagato-san yang seharusnya menghajarmu habis-habisan, malah dia yang pertama memaafkan dan menerima kembali, lalu meyakinkan kami untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sumpah ya, ku enggak habis pikir dengan Nagato-san yang bisa-bisanya menerimamu waktu itu setelah yang kau lakukan padanya."

Waduh, _Hikkikomori_ terkutuk ini kesambet apa sampai berani semprot Sasori sampai segitunya?

Dih, sialan! Aku lagi-lagi menyesal jadi supir, padahal kujuga ingin menyemprot brengsek satu itu. Terkutuklah kau Obito dan alasan tidak masuk akalmu lagi bisulan di pantat sampai gak mau jadi supir. Emang pantat sekeras baja bisa kena bisul? Yang ada itu bisul takut mau mampir di tempat keras.

"Yahiko benar! Dan sekedar informasi, sampai sekarang kumasih ingin memukulmu gara-gara waktu itu."

Zetsu menambahkan, dan dari caranya yang tidak memanggil si menyimpang Yahiko tanpa panggilan nista dari koleksi aibnya, bisa dibilang dia benar-benar serius dengan yang diucapkan itu.

Lalu, kulirik lagi cermin yang sama. Aku melihat dengan jelas Obito memandang sinis Sasori.

"Kenapa diam, heh? Baru ingat semuanya?"

"Selalu seperti ini kau tau, Sasori. Kau membohongi kami semua, mungkin juga dirimu sendiri. Menyembunyikan rapat-rapat masalahmu, lalu membohongi kami semua agar masalah itu kau bisa selesaikan sendiri. Aku mungkin jarang bergaul bersama kalian, namun aku tau semua yang terjadi diantara kalian dari Nagato-kun dan Madara-sama. Kau seharusnya bersyukur masuk ke tempat ini dan bertemu mereka semua. Mereka semua tetap peduli dan baik padamu dalam artian lain setelah beberapa kali kau kecewakan. Ya, walau sebagian dari mereka itu mesum, bodoh, bego, menyimpang, dan jomblo."

Ralat, ralat! Suara Konan- _neesama_ memang bikin sange, tapi tetap saja tak bisa dipungkiri dia bagian dari kami, kecuali di bagian brengsek dan pantat baja. Dia juga bermulut pedas ternyata. Konan- _neesama_ , apa yang Konan- _neesama_ ucapakan barusan itu seperti membawa kami terbang tinggi-tinggi ke surga, lalu dijatuhkan dengan begitu kerasnya ke dasar neraka.

"Sampai segitunya _Aneki_ menghina kami setelah dipuji."

"Hoiy, kalimatmu sakitnya di hinaan, Konan."

Yahiko dan Deidara yang berucap bergantian pun berpikiran sama, entah bagaimana yang lain.

"Lah, memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Iya deh, iya. Apalah-apalah terserah, Konan- _neesama_ saja." Ucapku tanpa hilang fokus dari jalanan, mengalah saja daripada panjang lagi acara hina-menghina ini. Lagian, Sasori sepertinya sudah benar-benar terjerat pancingan kami, dan itu tak boleh disia-siakan, macam perasaan dan perjuangan Obito yang diperlakukan sama.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan keparat itu!"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasori mulai berbicara dengan suara pelan dan sedikit menahan emosinya. Kulirik kembali cermin dan melihat m ereka yang dibelakang memandangi serius ke Sasori, bahkan Zetsu dan Yahiko yang sempat emosi tadi sudah lupa diri saja. Habis melihat cermin, kusempatkan untuk melihat Konan- _neesama_ , dan dia—errr, pasang senyum angkuh itu, ya?

"Bahkan aku berharap tak akan pernah memaafkan ayah keparat itu! Jika kalian sudah tau yang kualami, masa bodo kalian mau bilang apa. Aku tak akan memaafkan keparat itu sampai mati. Tak akan pernah!"

Heh, sudah masuk bagian serunya. Lebih baik diam saja mendengarkan curhatan sang anak terabaikan dan tercampakkan oleh cewek jalang ini.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, bangsad! Mau sejahat apa ayahmu itu, tanpa kerjasamanya dengan ibumu di ranjang. Kau tak akan lahir dan bertemu kami yeee..." itu suara Deidara, dan seperti biasa otak mesumnya selalu saja mengikutkan hal-hal laknat dalam kalimatnya.

"Si Babi mesum ini benar, tanpa _Doggy_ - _style_ atau _Missionari-style_ darinya, mana bisa kau sampai ke telur ibumu dan lahir, bego." Aah, si Kampret Yahiko dengan pikiran menyimpang membernakan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil babi mesum, otak selangkangan?"

"Gini nih kalau otak isinya cuma bokep, jelas-jelas kau yang panggil masih nanya juga. Itu otak taruh dimana sih? Di belahan dada ya?"

"Otakmu yang kesangkut di belahan dada, bangsat!"

"Masih mending kesangkut di surga dunia, dariapada otakmu yang kejepit di belahan pantat."

Hadeh! Baru juga masuk bagian serunya, mulai lagi duo mesum ini. Obito, Zetsu, Konan-neesama atau siapa saja, tolong hentikan dua mahluk sialan itu sebelum aku menepi dan menghajar mereka sampai babak belur di pinggir jalan tol!

"Dih, kalian gampang bilangnya tanpa dia ku takkan lahir. Aku bahkan berharap bukan dari sperma dia aku lahir dari dunia ini."

Waduh, kok malah jadi suram omongan Sasori. Gawat ini, bisa saja—

"Oii, sialan! Jangan asal bicara seperti itu. Mau sejahat apapun, dia tetap ayahmu."

—Aah, baru juga mau bilang, sudah emosi duluan Obito. Ya, salah Sasori juga kenapa sampai mengatakan hal itu. Otomatis pasti kesal orang yang mendengarnya. Memang sih yang diucapkan Obito benar adanya.

"Dia orang pertama yang menggendongmu dan tersenyum kepadamu setelah ibu. Dia hanya ada satu, dan kau tak bisa menggantinya bahkan jika kau melakukan kesepatakan dengan iblis sekalipun." Obito menyambung ceramahnya. Ya, dia pasti berpengalaman dengan ini, mungkin. "Dan apa-apaan harapanmu itu, hah? Mau kau berharap sampai nangis-nangis juga, kenyataannya dia tetap ayahmu. Camkan itu dalam kepala batumu, brengsek!"

"Kau gampang mengatakan hal itu, brengsek! Kau tau hanya masa laluku dari cerita Naruto, tapi tidak mengalaminya."

Sasori membalas sengit tak mau menerima argumen masuk akal dari Obito. Haah, seperti biasa kepala batu mahluk satu ini susah menerima pendapat orang lain. Tapi menyalahkannya juga bukan cara yang bijak. Berat! Ini akan berat untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar.

"Lagipula, apa salahnya berharap?"

Entahlah, lagipula tak ada larangan untuk seseorang berharap atau mengharapkan sesuatu selama itu bisa terwujud. Tapi, kasus Sasori sepertinya mustahil dunia akhirat untuk terwujud. Harapannya itu, terlalu tidak masuk di akal, bahkan untuk akal mahluk abnormal nan mesum macam Deidara dan Yahiko.

"Memang tak ada salahnya bila berharap. Toh, aku juga pernah berharap. Sayang harapan itu hancur gara-gara kenyataan sialan."

Pada akhirnya Obito termakan argumennya sendiri. Dasar goblok, kenapa juga kau malah membahas ke harapan Sasori tadi?

Apalah-apalah Obito, sekarang rasakan sendiri enaknya termakan argumen sendiri, dan selamat flashback dihampiri kenyataan yang sakitnya gak main-main. Ditikung sampai ke jenjang pernikahan oleh teman sendiri pas lagi sayang-sayangya.

"Kenapa diam, heh? Baru sadar dan ingat semuanya? Kalau kau juga pernah berharap, tapi diberi kenyataan pahit. Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit bukan?"

 _Fuck this shit_! Sasori benar-benar bikin Obito mati langkah.

"Dih, bangsat!"

Dan ujungnya seperti biasa, Obito hanya bisa mengumpat setengah hati.

"Maaf, ikut campur sedikit ya... Dari ceritamu, aku bisa mengerti sedikit apa yang kau rasakan, Sasori. Mengerti bagaimana rasanya punya ayah bangsat. Saking bangsatnya hingga berpikir untuk segera membunuhnya."

Aah, benar juga! Kalau diingat-ingat, bukan cuma Sasori yang bermasalah dengan ayahnya. Yahiko pun sama. Itupula alasan dia menjadi seorang remaja _no_ _life_ sebelum bekerja disini dan bertemu kami semua. Sialan! Kenapa kami bisa lupa soal mahluk menyimpang satu ini.

Baiklah! Kami serahkan semuanya padamu, Yahiko!

"Kita mengharapkan hal yang sama. Namun, kita berbeda kau tahu. Berharap memang tak salah, namun menerima kenyataan juga tak salah, malah bisa menjadi pilihan. Walau itu sulit."

"Yahiko ada benarnya! Terima kenyataan walau sakit, atau hidup dengan mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil selama-lamanya. Kau pilih mana, heh?"

Zetsu yang dari tadi cuma nyimak macam patung akhirnya angkat suara juga dengan membenarkan sekaligus melempar pertanyaan.

"Bagimu yang tak tahu apa yang kurasakan, pasti memilih untuk menerima kenyataan. Tapi, tidak untukku. Sampai kapanpun kuakan berharap dia bukan ayahku, atau setidaknya kubisa berharap dia mati saja, detik ini juga."

"Sasori bangsat! Kau dan kepala batumu memang perlu kuhajar sampai masuk unit gawat darurat. Naruto, cepat pinggirkan mobil dan jangan menahanku untuk menghajar sialan ini sampai bonyok!"

Sialan! Setelah Obito, kini giliran Zetsu yang dibuat naik darah. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah setuju dengan niat Zetsu yang mau menghajar si bangsat kepala batu itu. Hey, memang tak ada salahnya berharap. Ya, kalau itu harapannya masih bisa dibilang masuk akal atau tak berlebihan, tapi ini? Mengharap seseorang mati, parahnya lagi orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya kuberkata kasar, tapi takut kena _Buff_.

Oke! Apa sekarang kubisa menepi dan membiarkan Zetsu dan mungkin juga Obito menghajar habis-habisan Sasori? Kuyakin pula, Deidara dan Yahiko akan tinggal diam melihat dua orang itu dapat anu enak tanpa ikut menikmati juga. Aku pun sama, mana bisa cuma jadi penonton saja saat anu enak sudah ada di depan mata, gak mungkin lah!!

"Andai saja hanya aku yang dibuat seperti ini oleh si bangsat itu. Mungkin saja aku bisa memaafkannya..."

 _—Eh, apa? Tu-tunggu dulu? Hanya dirinya?_

"Jika kalian berpikir aku tidak memaafkan dan menerima bangsat itu karena perlakuannya padaku, maka kalian salah besar! Kalian hanya mengetahui sampai aku kabur dari rumah, tapi tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah aku kabur. Disitulah terjadi sesuatu yang menjadi alasanku tak bisa memaafkan bangsat itu, bahkan jika bangsat itu bersujud dan menciumi kakiku."

Hening!

Seketika, suasana dalam mini-bus yang kami tumpangi dilanda keheningan. Bahkan Zetsu yang tadi sudah seperti air yang direbus dalam panci. Mungkin Zetsu dan yang lain memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku sampai diam. Simpel saja sih, Sasori mungkin baru memaafkan ayahnya jika orang lain yang belum dia sebut siapa memaafkan terlebih dulu. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu yang kupikirkan.

"Kedua adikku. Apa yang dia lakukan pada kedua adikku. Itu yang tak bisa kumaafkan sampai kapanpun!"

Aah, sialan! Kusalah sangka. Ternyata memang Sasori yang tak mau memaafkan ayahnya.

—Eh, tunggu dulu!! Bukannya kedua adik Sasori juga ikut mengabaikan dan tidak menganggapnya kakak seperti yang dilakukan orang tua mereka. Tapi, kenapa malah adik-adiknya yang menjadi alasan.

Oi! Oi! Jangan bilang kalau brengsek satu ini... _Siscon_?

"Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan. Kalian berpikir, kenapa aku melakukan ini padahal adik-adikku jugalah yang membuatku kabur dari rumah, bukan?"

"Nah, itu! Kau hebat juga bisa baca pikiran kami, bangsat!"

"Dih... Kukira cuma kepala batu saja, ternyata jalan pikiranmu susah ditebak juga, Sasori. Untuk apa pula kau tidak bisa memaafkan ayahmu jika alasannya kedua adikmu yang sudah membuatmu menderita lahir batin."

"Atau, jangan bilang kau itu _Siscon_ dan mau nikahi adik-adikmu, dan ayahmu melarangnya. Makanya kau jadi begini."

Dimulai dari Zetsu yang memberi jawaban pasti diiringi umpatan pedas, lalu disusul Obito yang berceloteh panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas bergantian menyahut setelah Sasori melempar pertanyaan. Aah, si kampret Yahiko tak usah dihitung. Soalnya pikiran nyelenehnya muncul lagi dan untung Deidara juga tidak ikut-ikutan. Kalau iya, bisa kembali hancur dan ricuh keadaan sekarang.

"Ya, kalian sudah tau ceritaku sebelum kabur, dan alasanku tentu saja waktu itu mereka masih kecil. Mereka hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ayah dan ibuku. Jadi, percuma saja kumembenci dan tak memaafkan mereka. Lagian, sekarang mereka satu-satunya yang kupunya dan menjadi alasan tetap hidup sampai sekarang..."

Ada jeda panjang yang diambil oleh Sasori ketika bercerita. Kuyakin dia melakukan itu untuk menenangkan diri, atau mungkin mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Entahlah, sebaiknya kudiam saja dan tak menyela. Dan kumohon mahluk-mahluk sialan! Jangan sampai kalian bikin ricuh lagi, Sasori sudah mau membuka diri ini!

"Singkatnya saja! Semua demi uang. Hanya karena uang, ayahku mengabaikanku dan kedua adikku yang malah juga melakukan hal sama. Lalu, setelah kabur dari rumah, sekitar sepuluh tahun setelahnya. Aku mendengar informasi dari temanku bahwa adik pertamaku kabur dari rumah juga, dan lagi-lagi penyebabkan adalah uang. Kedua bangsat itu mementingkan uang."

Oiii, oiii! Apa segitu pentingnya uang sampai orang tua Sasori melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan dua anaknya kabur dari rumah. Ya, uang memang penting sih. Tapi kan, uang tak dibawa mati? Sayangnya saja sih, tanpa uang serasa mau mati. Kusudah mengalami hal itu berkali-kali, namun tak sampai membuatku ingin bunuh diri hanya karena uang. Bodo amatlah dengan kertas sialan itu, kumasih punya sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada mati hanya karena benda itu.

"Dan kebetulan, adik pertamaku kabur bersama orang yang memberi informasi itu."

"Wadoo, entah kenapa kumulai berpikir kalau mereka...kawin lari? Ya, jika temanmu itu adalah laki-laki. Masalahnya adalah uang, dan bukankah uang dan kawin lari bisa saling berhubungan?"

Obito oh Obito! Mentang-mentang dirimu gagal nikah gara-gara uang, kau malah berpikiran pendek macam itu? Sini sebentar, kumau menjejalkan kaki kananku yang sudah pegal injak gas dari dua jam yang lalu buat peregangan!

"Hilih, udah bujang tertikung, bego pula! Yang kalah dari uang, tak usah dikaitin sama nikah ya..."

"Diamlah, Zetsu bangsat! Kapan-kapan, jika dirimu juga tertikung gara-gara uang, aku yang akan tertawa paling keras."

"Woi, bangsat! Kau mendoakanku, ya?"

"Entahlah, itu tergantung sudut pandangmu saja."

"Apa hubungannya dengan sudut pandang, bego?"

"Ada dan kugak mau kasih tau. Mending kau cari saja sendiri hubungannya dari pada kerja nggak jelas kumpulin aib seseorang."

"Dih, anjing kau Obito!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Itu bukan pujian, goblok!"

"Apalah-apalah calon tertikung!"

"Woiy, itu milikku Obito kampret!"

"Pinjam bentar, Naruto."

"Sepuluh yen sehabis kerja."

"Mahal amat anjing! Dasar antek-antek Kakuzu dan Madara-sama yang terhormat."

"Daripada kau yang bikin sendiri, babi."

"Adik-adikku yang manis. Tangan Onee-san gatal mau pukul beberapa mahluk laknat. Diam atau kupukul pake payung besi kalian?"

Hiiii! Pantas saja beberapa saat yang lalu aura berat tiba-tiba memenuhi mobil, ternyata Konan-neesama sudah masuk mode S-nya. Ampun, _Nee_ -sama, ampun! Kalau mau pukul, pukul saja Yahiko dan Deidara! Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, malah mendukungnya seratus persen.

"Ba-baik, _Aneki_."

"Mengerti, Konan-chan."

Dan bukan hanya aku saja, duo kampret yang duduk di samping Sasori juga ikut-ikutan ciut seketika nyalinya melihat S-mode Konan-neesama. Untung Konan-neesama ikut disini, kalau tidak bisa rusuh bak perang dunia kedua mobil ini, dan masalah Sasori nggak akan dibahas seperti sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, Sasori-kun. Lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Oke..."

Hmmm, sepertinya perdebatan kami tadi ada gunanya juga. Kulihat dari cermin, Sasori sempat tersenyum lalu merespon normal perintah Konan-neesama.

"Sayangnya, apa yang dikatakan Obito benar. Dari kelakuan bangsat itu yang mementingkan uang kalian pasti sudah tau kenapa ucapan Obito kubernakan. Bangsat itu hampir saja merenggut kebahagian adikku, juga temanku. Awalnya aku menolak mentah-mentah permintaan adikku yang ingin kabur dari rumah bersama temanku itu yang merupakan kekasihnya. Maka dari itu kusuruh adikku untuk terus mewakinkan bangsat itu agar menerima temanku, sayangnya si bangsat itu isi kepalanya hanya ada uang, uang dan uang! Bahkan dia sempat mengemukan bahwa akan menjodohkan adikku dengan anak temannya di Kyoto. Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan anak-anaknya akan bahagia atau tidak."

Seketika hening kembali menyelimuti mobil. Bahkan Yahiko dan Zetsu yang biasa menyerocos tanpa rem ikut diam mendengarkan dengan khidmat kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Sasori. Sebenarnya ini adalah masalah yang mungkin sudah umum terjadi di kalangan bawah maupun atas. Menjodohkan demi harta dan derajat. Ya, memang tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Hanya saja—Ah, sudahlah! Membahasnya malah bikin kesal, kecewa dan sedih secara bersamaan. Jadi, lupakan sajalah.

"Tentu saja adikku menolak itu mentah-mentah. Namun... Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi! Bangsat itu bersikeras dan berasalan rasa sayang dan cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Omong kosong! Pikirnya adikku akan bahagia dengan orang sudah merenggut kebahagiannya? Walau itu bukan kehendak suaminya bila benar-benar terjadi dulu."

Untuk kali pertama sejak mengenal Sasori, kulihat dia dengan emosi membuncah. Selepas mengumpat penuh kemarahan, dia memukul dinding besi mobil hingga bunyi keras menggema, saking kerasnya pukulan Sasori itu, plat besi dinding interior mobil sampai penyok. Aku sempat merinding sendiri menyaksikan kuatnya pukulan itu sampai bikin penyok plat besi. Dan ya, aku juga kasihan pada interior mobil yang menjadi sasaran Sasori padahal dia tak salah sama sekali.

"Tidak seperti perempuan disini, kami tumbuh di desa yang sangat berbeda. Kami, kecuali kedua orang bangsat yang ragu adalah manusia itu menjunjung sangat tinggi harga diri walau serba kekurangan. Adikku bukan pelacur! Setelah dibeli oleh laki-laki yang tak dikenal sangat mahal, dia akan disetubuhi olehnya yang sama sekali tak dia cintai. Bahkan jika sudah tak melanggar hukum bila berhubungan tubuh."

"Wadooo... Frontal juga kau, Sasori." Komen Obito setelah hampir lima menit diam mendengarkan. Ya, benar sih apa yang diucapkan Obito barusan. "Kau tau, bisa saja orang-orang yang dijodohkan orang tua mereka dan hidup bahagia tersinggung. Kena semprot, mampos kau bujang." Obito manambahkan dengan nada sedikit bercanda diakhir.

Ya, kutahu alasan kenapa Obito mengakhirinya dengan candaan. Tentu saja untuk mengurangi aura berat yang kembali terasa di sampingku, dari Konan-neesama. Yaa, sepertinya Nee-sama sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasori yang frontal tadi. Mati kau, Sasori! Doa kami menyertaimu kawan...Dan tolong, sebelum dibantai Nee-sama, lunasi dulu hutangmu. Aku tak mau menyesali keputusanku meminjamkanmu uang dan kau tak bayar lunas sebelum _wasted_.

"Heee..."

Hoho, kau benar-benar akan mati Sasori! Itu suara Nee-sama, mengalun sangat merdu bagai lantunan syair kematian dari Malaikat Kematian dengan sabit besarnya. Dan untuk orang macam Sasori, kuyakini kematiannya tak akan lembut.

 _Kawan, doa kami benar-benar menyertaimu!_

"Tak kusangka mulutmu ternyata sebelas dua bekas busuknya dengan yang lain, Sasori-kun. Padahal, awalnya kukira kau tidak sefrontal yang lain asal ceplas ceplos begitu saja. Kau tau, ucapanmu yang tadi bisa saja menyinggung banyak orang diluar sana. Beruntung kita sedang tak ditempat umum."

"Persetan dengan mereka yang akan tersinggung. Kalian pikir aku akan peduli? Tentu saja tidak! Begitulah pandanganku pada hal ini."

Nah, nah. Sifat keras kepalanya akhirnya muncul.

Tapi, jika ingin menyalahkan pandangan Sasori itu, malah aneh jadinya. Tentu saja alasannya sangat gampang dan simpel. Sudut pandang, setiap orang memiliki pandangan berbeda-beda terhadap sesuatu, dan mencoba mengubah itu malah akan membuatmu seperti mahluk bego tak punya kerjaan. Mengurusi seseorang, padahal dirinya saja belum tentu terurus.

Eh, tunggu dulu? Bukannya kami sudah ikut campur terlalu jauh masalah Sasori. Itu berarti kami semua adalah orang bego kurang kerjaan.

Bodo amatlah!

Ini hanyalah masalah sudut pandang saja. Bagi orang lain dan juga Sasori, kami mungkin terlihat ikut campur, memang ikut campur sih. Namun, kami ikut campur karena peduli pada si kampret Sasori yang perlu dibuka hatinya. Selain daripada itu, kami terutama Madara-sama yang terhormat tak mau Sasori banyak pikiran sehingga menggangu pekerjaanya, lalu skenario paling buruknya tentu saja dipecat Mama Iblis Kaguya.

Jangan salah, walau tempat kami bekerja Madara'lah pemiliknya. Namun, Kaguya-sama yang mengurus bagian keanggotaan. Bahkan, Madara-sama saja bisa dibuat tak berkutik di depannya bila sudah memakai senjata pamungkas yang sampai sekarang kami semua tak tau apa itu. Mungkin disogok sesuatu, soalnya jika diancam malah larinya ke tak mungkin. Madara-sama diancam? Huh, sungguh akan jadi sebuah keajaiban Madara-sama termakan sebuah ancaman.

 _Nee_ -sama menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga ucapan itu yang akan keluar dari mulutmu, Sasori-kun. Kalau sudah seperti ini, merubah pandanganmu sepertinya sangat sulit. Tapi, perlu kau tau, diluar sana tidak semua orang yang dijodohkan orang tua mereka berpikir demikian—"

"Ya, karena mereka bego."

"Tidak, bukan karena mereka bego. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah! Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan."

Hee, keadaan sepertinya tambah panas. Bahkan Sasori sampai tidak memanggil Nee-sama dengan panggilan sehari-hari yang dia sematkan. Sedang yang lain, mereka hanya diam menyimak. Bukan karena tidak tau ingin mengucapkan apa, tapi karena tau seperti apa tabiat Sasori yang kekerasan kepalanya sulit, sangat sulit untuk menerima pendapat orang lain dengan memberi argumen gila dari cara dia memandang sesuatu.

"Aku tau kau akan bilang cinta bisa datang dengan sendirinya kapan saja. Katakan padaku, bagaimana cinta bisa datang jika seseorang bersama dengan orang yang secara tak langsung merebut kebahagiannya, heh? Dengan uang cinta itu akan datang? Itu bisa saja terjadi andai kata otaknya sama seperti si bangsat itu, yang isinya hanya ada benda terkutuk itu."

"Kau tau, Sasori? Entah kenapa sekarang ini kuingin sekali memukul wajahmu."

Tiba-tiba saja, kini giliran Deidara yang merocos tanpa permisi dan dengan frontal mengungkapkan keinginannya.

Aah, kuyakin. Sangat yakin kalau bukan hanya Deidara yang ingin memukul Sasori. Aku saja juga sebenarnya sama, begitupula dengan Obito dan Zetsu yang sudah lebih duluan mengungkapkannya tadi.

"Ya, mungkin beberapa pukulan bisa membuka mata bocah satu ini untuk tidak melihat dunia hanya dari sisi dia saja. Kumohon ya, jangan tahan aku sampai anak ini sekarat."

Nah, kan! Kubilang juga apa, Obito kembali berucap demikian. Bahkan kali ini suaranya sama sekali tidak mengandung candaan.

"Yee, enak saja! Jangan serakah. Kami juga dari tadi mau pukul anak satu ini. Tenang saja, kau tak akan mati kawan, mungkin masuk unit gawat darurat dan merepotkan Madara paling parahnya. Percayalah!"

"Ya, apa yang Zetsu bilang—"

"Sudah, sudah! Tidak ada yang perlu baku hantam."

Nee-sama menyahut dingin, bahkan Deidara yang hendak ikut andil menyusul Obito dan Zetsu mengemukan pendapat harus berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Atau aku yang menghantam kalian satu per satu."

Demi beha hitam Mama-sama! Nagato-san apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Nee-sama sampai dia semerikan ini? Kami seperti melihat Shinigami-sama versi wanita saja.

"Ampuni kami, Konan-himesama!!"

Mewakili kami semua yang ketakutan, kecuali Sasori tentu saja, Obito berteriak pelan dari belakang sana.

Hey, kami takut bukan tanpa alasan. Deidara dan Yahiko bisa ditanyai kenapa kami semua bisa takut pada Nee-sama. Kalau tidak salah dua mahluk mesum itu pernah terlempar keluar jendela hanya karena, karena, karena mencuri celana dalam Nee-sama yang dijemur di atas asrama.

Dan sampai sekarang kami belum tahu alasan keduanya mencurinya. Mungkinkah dijadikan alat bantu olah raga jari tengah malam? Hmm, kemungkinannya sangat besar sih. Kan mereka berdua jomblo mesum yang bahkan malaikat ragu bisa melihat keduanya tobat jalan sesat tersebut.

"Sasori-kun... Secara garis besarnya. Aku sudah tahu permasalahan yang kau hadapi dengan ayahmu. Kau tak perlu lagi lanjut bercerita, itu hanya semakin menutup mata dan hatimu karena mengingat semua ingatan buruk tentang ayahmu, ayah kalian."

"Ya, aku setubuh—eh, setuju dengan apa yang dibilang Aneki."

Yee, si Deidara sialan. Jangan memancing emosi Nee-sama lagi, oii!! Kau mau mati dilempar keluar jendela mobil, haa?

"Kau sampai sekarang tak bisa memaafkan ayahmu yang telah merenggut kebahagiaanmu dan adikmu, bukan?"

Syukurlah, Nee-sama tidak ambil pusing dengan keceplosan Deidara tadi. Kulihat di cermin kecil dekat Nee-sama, Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu dari Nee-sama

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau dan adikmu telah mengambil kembali kebahagiaan yang terenggut itu?"

"I-iya..."

"Jawab yang tegas, Sasori-kun. Kau masih ragu."

"Iya dan sebenarnya kedua adikku mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama kabur dari rumah karena hendak dijodohkan ayah sialan itu ketika rasa sayang dan keyakinannya sudah diberikan kepada seseorang."

"Nah, dan sekarang aku tahu jika kedua adikmu telah berkeluarga dan hidup bahagia, bukan begitu sialan?"

Itu suara Obito yang bertanya.

"Ya,..."

"Jadi, alasan apa lagi yang mau kau pakai untuk tidak memaafkan ayahmu? Kau dan kedua adikmu sudah bahagia dengan keadaan masing-masing. Masalah di masa lalu terutama perbuatan ayahmu, biarkan dan lupakan saja jika bisa, dan fokuslah ke sekarang ini. Namanya manusia, pasti pernah bertindak entah buruk atau baik demi sesuatu yang enak karena dasarnya manusia memang maunya enak terus."

Tunggu sebentar!

Itu beneran Obito 'kan yang barusan berkhotbah panjang lebar?

Dia kemasukan setan macam apa sampai bisa mengatakan semua itu?

Tapi ya, apa yang dia khotbahkan memang ada benarnya. Aku dan mungkin yang lain juga setuju dengan itu.

Pada dasarnya manusia memang begitu. Maunya enak melulu, bahkan saking maunya mereka bahkan berharap terlalu tinggi. Tidak percaya? Biar kuingat-ingat orang yang mengeluh—curhat padaku...

Pertama, mahluk mesum nomor dua yang pernah kukenal dalam hidupku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yahiko.

Kemarin-kemarin aku pernah mengatakan kalau Yahiko menjadi seperti sekarang ini sebab di masa lalu dia merupakan seorang _Hikkikomori_ bukan?

Hmm, kalau tidak salah dia bercerita kalau itu terjadi ketika dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama sampai atas. Karena paksaan ekonomi, membuat dia hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar, membaca manga, menonton Anime, bermain game dan sebagainya. Well, sebenarnya dia belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai _Hikikomori_ , mungkin masuk dalam kategori seorang penyindiri yang dipaksa menjadi penyendiri karena keadaan. Dikarenakan ia kadang keluar kamar, tentu saja untuk bersekolah.

Awalnya, manga, anime ataupun game yang dia mainkan masih berada di rating remaja. Namun, lama-kelamaan mulai menjurus ke rating dewasa. _Doujin, Ecchi, Hentai, Galge_ dan _Eroge_. Hal-hal laknat itulah yang membentuk Yahiko yang sekarang. Bengkok dengan harapan yang sangat kecil bisa kembali lurus.

Hmm, sepertinya agak melenceng. Ok, kembali ke Laptop. Yaitu alasan Yahiko menjadi penyendiri. Hampir seperti kasus Sasori, Yahiko dulunya dan mungkin sampai sekarang masih bermasalah dengan ayahnya.

Aah, seperti dia tadi sempat membicarakannya, bukan? walau tidak secara keseluruhan.

Seperti Sasori, ayah Yahiko juga hampir sama. Lalu, Yahiko berharap dirinya tidak dilahirkan sebagai anak ayahnya, melainkan orang lain. Namun, Yahiko sadar ia tak bisa lagi mengharapkan itu, makanya ia mengganti harapannya agar ayahnya mati waktu itu.

Hampir mirip bukan dengan Sasori?

Orang kedua, Jomblo tertikung Obito. Jika ingin diibaratkan curhatan Obito ini nantinya seperti seorang pembalap yang ditikung di tikungan lalu terjatuh dengan kerasnya, guling-gulingan, terseret lalu menghantam dinding pembatas.

Bayangkan saja, ketika sudah sangat sayang dan sementara berjuang mati-matian mengumpulkan dana untuk menikah, mewujudkan harapannya, harus dihantam kenyataan pahit yang sakitnya tidak main-main. Kekasihnya waktu itu, ia bilang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

Lalu, tidak berselang lama setelah kejadian memilukan itu, kejadian yang tak sakitnya lagi menimpa Obito. Sayangnya, ia belum memberitahukan kejadian apa itu, karena bagaimanapun Obito mengatakan itu juga yang membuatnya sangat susah melupakan tertikungnya dirinya. Dihantam dua kenyataan pahit dalam rentang waktu yang cukup dekat.

Saking sakitnya yang dirasakan Obito waktu itu, ia pernah kesambet iblis hendak membalas rasa sakit itu pada kekasihnya yang berasalan ' _ini keinginan orang tuaku dan aku tak bisa menolaknya, sayang_ ' dengan menyeruduknya pakai mobil bila melihatnya.

Bangsad emang!

Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi!

Orang tua yang menghancurkan harapan seseorang ataupun membuat seseorang berharap. Harapan yang mana pastinya—bahkan mutlak menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Sasori, Yahiko dan Obito. Apa yang mereka alami memang berbeda, namun memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama berharap.

Ya, seperti yang dikhotbahkan Obito tadi. Pada dasarnya setiap manusia memang maunya enak terus, dan itu bermula dari sebuah harapan. Entah itu harapan kecil maupun besar, yang pasti harapan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Jika ada seseorang yang berharap sesuatu tidak enak atau indah. Sepertinya dia perlu dipertanyakan statusnya manusia atau bukan.

Aah, sial! Terlalu larut memikirkan yang tadi membuatku kelewatan beberapa hal, sepertinya.

Aku baru sadar ketika mendengar suara tawa dari Yahiko dan Deidara yang tidak tahu penyebabnya apa.

Apa mereka berhasil menghancurkan kekeras kepalaan Sasori sampai tertawa selepas itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, keparat?"

Ah, itu suara Yahiko setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf karena ikut campur masalahmu sampai sejauh ini, Sasori-kun."

"Tak apa."

"Kau harus tau, kami ikut campur agar kau tidak terlalu larut dalam masalah masa lalumu itu yang kembali muncul karena kedatangan ayahmu, dan fokus pada apa yang kamu miliki sekarang seperti yang dikatakan Obito."

"Ya, itu benar. Sebenarnya sih kami cuma mau melakukan semua ini atas perintah dari Madara tsundere. Kau tau, Madara terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan kepeduliannya maka dari itu ia menyusuh seenak jidatnya saja kalau salah satu dari kita mendapat masalah."

Obito membenarkan ucapan Konan dengan suara yang, errr kesal?

Ya, aku tak bisa menyanggah pernyataan Obito itu. Sama halnya Obito, dan mungkin juga yang lain, aku juga agak kesal dengan sifat Madara-teme satu itu.

Aah, mungkin memang itu sudah sifat seorang Uchiha. Soalnya aku pernah mengenal, sangat kenal dengan seseorang bermarga dan sifat yang sama. Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya ya?

Pengecualian untuk Obito yang juga memakai marga sama. Mungkin setelah disalip, dirinya jadi Uchiha _Anti-Mainstream_. Wajahnya tak selalu sebelas dua belas dengan dinding, malah kadang bikin kesal sampai tak tahan untuk dihantamkan ke dinding. Dan yang paling penting, Obito itu apa adanya, bukan tsundere yang dicampur ada apanya.

"Tapi ya, kami juga tak bisa berbohong kalau membiarkanmu banyak pikiran dan kurang fokus bekerja sampai dipecat. Kami masih memerlukan dirimu untuk meramaikan malam sunyi asrama dengan suara ngorok mirip babi ena-ena itu. Bukan begitu, mahluk-mahluk laknat sekalian?"

Kan, kubulang juga apa. Obito bukan tsundere, tapi mesum-mesum munafik.

"Yee, seolah-olah tidak selaknat kami, bujang."

Itu Yahiko yang mengutarakan kebenaran mutlak.

"Ya, itu benar. Asrama pasti sepi kalau babinya pergi. Yahiko dan Deidara juga pasti kehilangan bahan olahraga lima jarinya."

"Woiiy, babi bijimu, Zetsu sialan!"

Aah, sepertinya Sasori sudah mulai kembali seperti biasa. Tak mau menerima fakta dirinya memang babi asrama.

"Kau ngajak baku hantam ya, Tukang kumpul aib brengsek?!"

"Hinanya diriku sampai dicurigai onani pakai suara ngorok Sasori. Kuy lah, Deidara! Kita gebukin mahluk sialan itu!"

Aah, jadi bosan dari tadi jadi Tim Simak melulu. Lebih baik ikut ngebayol.

"Sudah, sudah. Nee-sama bilang tak usah ada baku hantam, sekarang ini. Nanti saja kalau sampai di Okinawa. Gelut sana sampai mampus. Atau begini saja, sampai di Okinawa, Sasori saja yang kita gebukin?"

"Wogh, ide bagus itu. Dari tadi anak ini bikin kesel melulu ucapannya."

Yahiko membenarkan. Aah, dasar labil. Tadi mau gebukin Zetsu, diingetin dikit soal Sasori, eh malah Sasori yang jadi sasarannya.

Hm, sepertinya perjalanan ke Okinawa ini akan terasa sangat panjang. Soalnya di belakang, Obito dan yang lain kembali me- _roast_ habis-habisan Sasori lagi.

Aku yang lagi jadi supir bisa apa. Mau ikut, nanti fokus berkurang dan nyunsep. Bukannya Madara bisa tidur nyenyak masalah Sasori mulai menemukan jalan keluar, malah gak bisa karena mikirin kami semua yang masuk rumah sakit.

Jadinya, aku hanya bisa menjadi tukang simak lagi.

Hmmm, dari sekian banyak bahan _roast_ mereka sih membahas soal harapan. Dan jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran kenapa harapan itu bisa ada di dunia ini.

Harapan, ya. Apa sebenarnya alasan hal itu ada dunia ini kalau semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Sang Maha Kuasa. Untuk apa harapan itu ada kalau ujung-ujungnya kebanyakan malah dihantam kenyataan pahit dari skenario hidup yang telah diatur ini.

Seperti diriku ini. Dulu kupernah berharap nantinya bisa bekerja di tempat bagus, eh malah dapatnya tempat penampungan mahluk limited edition bermulut busuk sehingga aku pun ikutan jadi seperti mereka.

 _Naruko-chan, kakak hancur!!_

Bodo amatlah. Walaupun pandangan orang-orang terhadapku hancur bersama mereka semua, setidaknya mereka bukanlah spesies berkaki empat bernama anjing yang masuk kategori _asuvora_ —alias pemakan teman sendiri.

Ituloh, mahluk tukang menusuk dari belakang lalu memakan kita. Eits, bukan _gay_ ya!

Walau sakitnya tak seberapa dengan hantaman kenyataan pahit, tetap saja ditusuk dari belakang itu bikin _Kokoro_ ngilu sampai ke bagian terkecilnya.

Tak percaya? Tanya Obito sana! Dia itu salah satu korban dari spesies _Asuvora_ itu. Berharap namun dihantam kenyataan pahit. Ya, ternyata bisa berhubungan juga toh.

Kalau harapan memang ditakdirkan untuk ada di dunia ini. Lalu apa tujuannya ada?

Apakah untuk mendorong seseorang untuk tetap berusaha mewujudkan harapan itu? Bahkan bila itu masuk kategori hal yang tidak mungkin?

Entahlah!

Orang-orang juga sering mengatakan tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Makanya tetap berharap.

Kumohon, jika ada orang seperti itu.

Sadarilah kenyataannya, bego!

Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini?

Heh, omong kosong!

Kalau tak ada? Adakah seseorang di dunia ini bisa membawa kembali orang yang telah pergi sangat jauh tak tak bisa kembali lagi?

Ada?

Tidak ada!

Tapi, terserah orang-orang yang percaya hal itu. Toh, gak ada hubungannya juga denganku. Dan juga, bukannya setiap orang itu berbeda-beda.

Ada begini, ada juga yang begitu.

Sebagai perwakilan orang begini, anggap saja kucuma mau memberitahu orang yang begitu, tak lebih.

...Aah, iya. Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Madara juga pernah sekali memberiku sebuah kalimat kala diriku dirundung masalah serius dan berharap masalah selesai seperti keinginanku.

Kalau tidak salah bunyi kalimatnya seperti ini...

' _Konsep dari sebuah harapan tak lebih dari menyerah. Sebuah kata yang tak memegang arti sebenarnya_.'

Apa benar seperti itu konsep dari harapan dan alasannya ada di dunia ini.

Tak lebih dari kata menyerah karena sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap kenyataan yang terjadi?

Tak memegang arti sebenarnya karena harapan itu ada karena manusia memang maunya enak terus tanpa mau menyadari kenyataan kalau terkadang apa yang diharapkan tak selalu terjadi?

Hee... Sepertinya kalimat tadi bagus untuk menyadarkan Sasori.

Sayangnya saja. Sasori sudah ikut membahas hal-hal mesum yang tadi kudengar di mulai oleh Deidara.

 _Haaah, dasar mahluk-mahluk laknat._

Padahal tadi sempat mau baku hantam, eh tau-tau malah akur lagi cuma karena topiknya hal-hal mesum. Bokep memang pemersatu bangsa.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

Mendengar Nee-sama bertanya, aku menoleh ke dia dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang merepotkan tapi cukup penting."

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

.

"... Konsep dari sebuah harapan."

.

.

.

.

.

The End!

.

.

.

Oh, ya Lord. Saya barusan nulis FF apaan seh? Gak jelas banget bukan? Udah garing, Gak jelas pula. Maafkan kalau sudah buang-buang waktu kalian baca FF ini. Aah, iya, tadi kan saya kasih catatan. Wokwokwok!

Untuk FF ini awalnya saya mau buat sebagai tribute untuk sebuah grup chat yang berisi Author dan Reader. Sayang grup itu sudah dihapus. Beberapa bagian FF ini sendiri terinspirasi dari apa yang terjadi di grup itu.

Lalu, selanjutnya. Masalah Sasori itu sendiri merupakan kisah nyata dari teman RL saya, namun sedikit ditambahkan imajinasi bengkok dari saya.

Jadi, ya... Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menjadi bahan membuat FF ini.

Mungkin itu aja.

Salam Lolicon~

Brengzeck-id 014 out!

Ciao~~


End file.
